Egg
by ScaryBones
Summary: Stan, Kenny, and Cartman get back at their gym coach.


"This is the best idea you've ever come up with, Kinneh." The fat boy snickered as he took the package of eggs from his poor friend.

"Yeah, I don't even know where it came from! I was just watching porn and it came to me!" The blond smiled as he recalled the moment.

"The look on his face is gonna be priceless," Stan said, chuckling. "I wish I had a camera."

"I got ya covered, Stan," Kenny said, pulling a gray box-shaped device out of his pocket. "Here."

"Awesome."

The three teens rushed down the road, finally stopping in front of their gym teacher's house.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Cartman began. "Me and Kenny will throw the eggs, and Stan takes the pictures. Then, we'll print out the pictures and post them around school."

"Dude, yes!"

"Alright, guys, let's do this," Kenny said, and opened his package of eggs, holding one in the air. The three boys put on bags over their heads in case they were seen. "Go run up and ring the doorbell, Stan."

The raven-haired teen snuck up the sidewalk leading to Mr. Folk's door. He hesitated. "Dude, what if he's like, right by the door."

"Then you better run like hell," Cartman answered. "Now hurry up."

Stan pushed the doorbell and jumped into the bush by the door, getting the camera ready.

"Get ready," Kenny instructed, raising his egg. Cartman did the same, and they waited.

Finally, the door opened. Mr. Folk poked his head outside. "Hello?"

The muscular man looked confused, and stepped outside.

"Hell-"

"Now!" Kenny shouted, and the two boys began throwing their eggs.

The first couple missed, and instead fell in the grass. Kenny threw another one, and hit the gym teacher square in the face.

"What's going on?" Mr. Folk yelled, wiping off the yolky mess, only to be hit by another. There was a flash to the side of him, and he yelled. "You kids are going down!"

He stepped off the porch and the three boys cursed.

"Run, he's coming right for us!" Kenny yelled. "Abort! Abort!" He grabbed Cartman and started running down the road. Stan jumped out of the bush, running past Mr. Folk and taking a final picture.

The boys laughed as they ran down the road.

Kenny looked back, a big smile on his face. It quickly fell, however, when he saw that the coach was _following_ them down the street. "He's chasing us, dude!"

Cartman groaned. "What? I can't run forever, you gahs!"

"Drop the eggs!" Kenny yelled. "Maybe he'll slip on them!"

The two boys let down their cargo, but Mr. Folk leaped over it, slowly gaining on them.

"Can't...go...on...much...longer!" Cartman panted, already slowing down. "Carry me!"

"No! Run, fat boy!" Stan yelled, grabbing the larger boy's arm and pulling him along. Kenny did the same, running as fast as he could.

"I'll get you boys!" the teacher yelled, sounding terrifyingly close.

"Quick, go for the alley!" Kenny shouted to his friends and the three turned down the narrow space between two buildings.

They had to squeeze closer together and almost slipped on the filthy snow, but soon they were farther away from the coach.

"Haha! Sucker!" Cartman yelled back. They exited the alley and ran along the road again.

With Kenny and Stan's houses in sight, the three boys laughed.

Mr. Folk had started slowing and finally stopped, hands on his knees and panting. The three boys slowed down to a stop, a safe distance away from the horrible gym teacher. "You kids are dead!"

"Did you run too hard, _old man_?" Kenny yelled, laughing.

"Don't have a heart attack!" Cartman added, high-fiving with Stan. "Dude, dude, watch this!"

Cartman turned around and pulled down his pants, mooning the coach. The boys laughed, copying the fat boy. They looked between their legs, chuckling as they saw the coach start walking away.

They pulled their pants up and high-fived each other.

"Dude, this was the best night ever!" Kenny cried.

"Tomorrow's gonna be even better," Stan said, waving the camera in front of the blond.

"Hey, guys. You know who I don't like? The principal."

**xxx**

**Kyle couldn't make it because he was studying for an exam...**


End file.
